Not Meant For Me
by Demon-In-Me
Summary: HIATUS. Echizen Kin. We all know whose kid he is just by the name. 12 years old, Kin and his father never had anything in common. Until he decides to sign up for the tennis club. Follow Kin as he roller-coasters through his first year. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Edit – Wow...I've already gone over this to edit it. I'm hoping to have made it flow from scene to scene a bit better. Looks good?_

**Disclaimer - No, I do not own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and posting it on this site. **

**Summary - Echizen Kin. We all know whose kid he is just by the name. Twelve years old, Kin and his father never liked any same thing that they could bond with. Until Kin decides to sign up for the tennis club at Seishun Gakuen. Befriending the son of one of his dad's old senpais, Kin finds tennis to be easy--just not very enjoyable. Follow Kin and his classmate, Nao, as they rollercoaster through their first year of middle school.**

**Author's Note - I'm saying this for the purpose to reassure you that I am going to continue working on this. It's my senior year in high school. I'm very, **_**very**_** busy with homework, my senior project, and the spring musical. My updates will probably be once a month, maybe longer. I just don't want anyone to be discouraged by the long waits. Please read and review anyway. It keeps me motivated.**

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_**Flashback**_

_Emphasis_/Emphasis

x x x x x

_'Tennis_.'

The word rolled through Kin's mind. He never considered that an interesting subject, but when it came to his father and grandfather…it was unavoidable.

"Grampy, what's tennis?" Asked Kin's seven-year-old brother, Jiro.

"It's a sport you play with rackets. You hit a small ball back and forth and try to score points." Kin answered, not looking up from his novel. "It's pointless."

His grandfather feigned hurt. "Not pointless! Never pointless!" He turned to the younger boy. "Don't listen to your aniki. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Grampy, you like tennis?" Jiro looked up at the man with wide eyes.

"I love it. I love the thrill of being on the courts, feeling the wind in my hair—"

"Shut up, oji."

Kin glanced up briefly as his father came into the room. "Welcome home, otou-san."

"Ah, Ryoma-chan!"

"Don't touch me." Ryoma shoved his father away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Nanjirou stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Ah, my little Ryoma-chan's grown up and has no need for his daddy anymore!!!"

"You're the one who is still living with me, oji." Ryoma countered. "Why haven't you gone back to America with kaa-san and Nanako?"

"Because, you need me, Ryoma-chan!" Nanjirou cooed.

"I needed you seven years ago, oji. Kaa-san won't like it if you stay another year. And Nanako hates seeing you only during the holidays." Ryoma slid open the back door and stepped out onto the patio. "I don't want you here alone when Sakuno goes into labor. It was a horrifying experience—for _both_ of us—when you bicycled her to the hospital last time."

Nanjirou tucked his hands into his sleeves, muttering under his breath. "It's not my fault Rinko took the car to America."

Ryoma sighed. "Oji, I…I don't want you living here anymore. I bought you a plane ticket for America." Nanjirou froze. "You leave in two weeks." With that, Ryoma slid the door shut, successfully shielding himself from his family.

"I'm home, minna!" Sakuno came into the living room, hefting a large bento box in her arms. "I picked up some sushi." All ears were perked. "Who's hungry?"

Kin watch, unamused, as his grandfather and younger brother dug into the giant bento with the ferocity of starving wolves, the plane ticket to America forgotten. He closed his book and stood, intending to leave the room. His mother's voice stopped him momentarily.

"Aren't you going to eat, Kin?" She asked, her deep brown eyes pleading with him.

He averted his eyes and slid open the back door. "No, kaa-san. I'm not hungry."

He closed the door. Sakuno's face fell as she sunk to the floor next to Nanjirou, staring after her son.

"Otou-san." The twelve-year-old spoke, walking into the make-shift tennis court. It had been there since Ryoma was young. His grandfather had taken care of the temple while the monk was on vacation, but the poor monk had died during that time. Ryoma's father had inherited the temple, but he handed it over to Ryoma when Rinko and Nanako departed for America.

Ryoma looked up, seeing his son near the bell tower. "Hey." Was the soft reply.

Kin walked over to where his father sat and stood next to him. They were silent for a period. Not moving, not speaking. Just listening to the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind and the occasional bird chirping.

"Was there something you needed, Kin?" Ryoma asked.

Kin shook his head. "Betsuni, otou-san. I just thought you could use the company."

Ryoma chuckled. Kin looked to him, confused.

"What?"

The man shook his head. "Since when did you get to be so uptight and well-mannered?"

"I guess it's from Tezuka-sensei." Kin replied. Ryoma smiled at hearing the familiar name.

"He's your homeroom teacher, right?"

"That and my history teacher, too." Kin put a hand on his father's shoulder. The man looked up. "I know I'm not one for sports, but would you mind teaching me a little about tennis?"

His father smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Kin entered the house two hours later, covered in sweat and dirt. Sakuno let a cry escape her lips. She hurried (well, as fast as her five-months-pregnant belly would allow her) over to her son with a towel, wiping at his face.

"What happened, Kin?" She asked.

Kin pushed her cleansing hands away. "I was just learning about tennis from tou-san. There's nothing to worry about, kaa-san."

Sakuno let out a sigh and sat back on her heels. "Oh…that's good. I thought you got into a fight." Sakuno put her hands on the boy's shoulder, making him face her. "Your father didn't force you into this, did he?"

"It was his choice, Sakuno." Ryoma came in, leaning his tennis racket against the wall. "I was as surprised as you."

Kin nodded, removing his mother's hands. "I figured it would be a nice bonding time for us. Nothing more." Kin gave his father a sad smile. "Though, I still have no interest for the sport."

Ryoma shook his head. "Ne, it's alright. Maybe we'll find something we actually have in common."

"Someday…maybe." Kin brushed back his chocolate brown hair from his eyes. "I'm going to take a bath, and then go to bed."

Sakuno stood, letting the boy pass. "Alright, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"G'night, kaa-san, otou-san."

"Goodnight." Ryoma watched as the boy escaped upstairs. He let out a sigh. "He's better at tennis than I thought he'd be. He catches on quickly."

Sakuno let her arms slither around her husband's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "He learns from the best."

"Mm." Ryoma nodded, looking after the boy.

Kin hurried through his bath and undressed for the night. Sliding under his covers, he glanced over at the calendar. Tomorrow, he had school. It would be the start of a new week and the clubs would finally be having sign-ups.

With this thought in his head, Kin closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber.

x x x x x

The sun shone brightly through Kin's window the next day, making him hide beneath his covers. Sakuno came into the room, gently shaking her son awake.

"Kin, breakfast is ready. Why don't you come down and get some before school?" She pulled the curtains back from the window, letting the garish light in.

Kin rolled over, mumbling. "Hai…kaa-san…" He slowly shoved the blankets from his head and gave his mother a weak smile. She smiled back before departing to wake his brother.

Kin climbed from the bed and took a quick shower. Dressing just as fast, he headed downstairs where his American-styled breakfast was waiting for him. He pulled back a chair from the table and sat down.

"Ohayo, Kin." Ryoma said, not looking up from his paper.

"Ohayo, otou-san." Kin greeted back. Picking up his chopsticks, he prodded at his eggs for a minute before scarfing them down. His father let out a soft chuckle as he finished.

"Hungry, huh?" He asked, peering over his newspaper.

Kin took his plate to the sink, where his mother washed it. "I guess I'm just in a hurry."

"Aren't club sign-ups today?" Sakuno mentioned, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

Kin nodded, shouldering his school bag. "Yes. I wanted to get signed up for the chess club before class started." He slid into his tennis shoes, bidding his family goodbye.

"Bye, aniki!" Jiro shouted from the stairs.

"Bye, Jiro-kun, kaa-san, otou-san!" Kin called back.

"Bye!"

The twelve-year-old shut the door behind him and hurried down the sidewalk towards the school.

As he expected, the school was brimming with students. Almost all of the school clubs were issuing sign-ups today. It wasn't a surprise to see the students flocking in early for this.

Kin hurried to the main sign-up table to grab a form. His hand passed over the chess club and went to the tennis form instead. He mentally slapped himself for doing this, but it was for his father. It was true, he hated the sport, but it was the only way he could connect with the old man. They had nothing else in common.

"Hey, you're signing up for the tennis club, too?"

Kin looked up, seeing a chestnut-haired boy about his age. Kin nodded.

"Yeah. My dad was always fond of tennis and I figured it was a way to connect with him." Kin answered. The boy frowned.

"Oh, so you're not really into the sport, huh…"

Kin sighed. "I don't know much about it. Maybe I'll enjoy more than you think." Kin gave him a smile. He smiled back, holding out his hand.

"Kawamura Nao. I just transferred here from Fudomine."

Kin took his hand. "Echizen Kin." They released their grip, Kin adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Kawamura? As in Kawamura Sushi?"

Nao grinned. "The one and only! My dad runs the place. He used to play tennis here. Said that those were the best memories of his life. I know that's a lie. His best memory was when he met mom."

Kin let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. I'm sure that it's the same way for my oji-san." He looked at his watch. "We've got a while, but I think we should get these forms in before the real flood comes."

"You mean…there are more students who go here?" Nao inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Kin nodded. "A lot more. Come on, I'll show you where the courts are." Kin led the boy from the tables and around the side of the school, where the courts were located.

The only reason Kin had the slightest idea of the tennis courts location was because his father always took him to watch the ranking tournaments. Even then, Kin showed no interest in the flashy moves the regulars performed. All it was to him was a ball being hit back and forth. Nothing strategic about it. That's why he favored chess over physical sports. Though, it still didn't stop his father from forcing him into a training schedule.

"Here they are." Kin stopped short as the courts came into full view.

"Wow." Nao stepped around the boy, looking over the six courts. "We only had two courts at Fudomine. They were going to add more, but the tennis club wasn't popular enough to get the funding."

Kin followed Nao as he made his way along the fence, observing the club members (mostly the upperclassmen) as they rallied and warmed-up.

"There's the table." Kin pointed out. They hurried over, not wanting to miss the warm-ups. Kin held out his form to the second year that sat there. "This is where we turn in our forms, right?"

The brunette looked up. Kin tried not to stare, seeing scars run over the teen's right eye. The eyebrow was hardly there, and the eye itself was completely glazed over. He smiled, twisting the scars into a more grotesque sight.

"Hai. I can take them." His low voice was smooth, almost fluid-like. Nao spoke next.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked bluntly. Kin swatted him.

"That's rude! You don't just ask someone about personal scars!" Kin hissed under his breath.

The brunette shook his head, letting his blue-tipped bangs fall over the marred eye. "It's fine. Chemical accident. The beaker exploded right in my face." He explained, looking over their sheets. He chuckled and looked up. "Forgive me. My name is Suzuki Ayumu. I'm a second year."

"Kawamura Nao. First year." Nao took his hand.

"Ah, son of the sushi chef." Ayumu smiled, closing his eyes.

Kin took Ayumu's hand in turn. "Echizen Kin. First year."

"Echizen. What a famous family." Ayumu mused.

"Suzuki! Are you trying to scare off our signees?"

The three turned at the new voice, Ayumu smiling as the black-haired fuku-buchou approached.

"I'm not scaring them, Fumiki. Right?" Ayumu looked up, his good eye almost piercing through them. Nao shivered.

Fumiki placed a hand on his hip, shifting his weight. "Uh-huh." He moved his gaze to the pair. "Don't mind him. He usually covers his eye. I'm the fuku-buchou, Yamamoto Fumiki. Third year."

"Echizen Kin. First year."

"Kawamura Nao. First."

Fumiki shook their hands, nodding. "Wow. Sons of the famous." He dug in his pocket, tossing a piece of cloth to Ayumu. "Cover it up. You scared off three of them earlier."

"Hai, fuku-buchou." Ayumu tied the eye patch over his right eye, letting his bangs fall back in place.

The third year glanced at Kin and Nao. "Come on. I'll show you around."

"Ja ne." Ayumu waved.

"Mm." Kin nodded. Nao tried to nod, but failed, resulting in a twitch. The pair followed the fuku-buchou away from the second year and around the tennis grounds.

Fumiki led the two onto the courts last, first showing them the locker rooms and storage rooms. He explained how things should be stored and what order to set them up in. Kin took mental notes, while Nao hummed to himself and watched the rest of the club warm-up. When they arrived on the courts, Fumiki let them go.

"Grab a spare racket from the storage room if you don't have one. Start hitting." He said, walking off the courts.

"Sugoi!" Nao exclaimed, pulling his racket from his bag. He shed his uniform, revealing his tennis clothes underneath. He shoved the unwanted uniform into his bag. "Come on, Kin! Let's get hitting!"

"Eh, Nao…" Kin sighed. "I don't have the proper clothes. I don't even own a racket."

Nao's energetic demeanor drooped slightly before rising again with idea. "Well, you can borrow my spare racket…um…I'm not sure about the clothes."

Kin compromised. "Well, as long as we're not too rough, I can play in this."

Nao punched the air. "Yes! Come on! Open court!"

Three sets of eyes watched as Nao pulled Kin to an open court and began rallying. The first set turned to the middle set.

"What do you think, sensei?" Ayumu asked. Tezuka was silent as he watched the rally.

"They have a lot to work on." Fumiki folded his arms over his chest, much like the stoic teacher next to him. "Just because they are their sons, doesn't mean they'll be as talented."

"Aa." Tezuka replied. "Don't get careless. Keep your eyes on all members. Each one is crucial to the club."

"Hai, sensei." The two said in unison.

Tezuka paused. "Where is Aoto?"

"Buchou?" Fumiki shrugged. "He must be at the front gates. You know how scatterbrained he gets when these things come around."

Tezuka sighed, shaking his head. He turned on his heel. "Please find him."

"Hai, sensei." They answered. Jogging off around to the front gates, they found their brunette captain, looking around frantically...for nothing. Fumiki sighed as Ayumu let out a snicker.

"What are you looking for?" Ayumu whispered behind Aoto, successfully startling him.

"Don't do that!" Aoto clutched his chest, trying to slow his racing heart. "Hmm? Looking for? I'm not really sure…actually."

"Come, buchou. Sensei wants you to overlook the club's practice today." Fumiki grabbed hold of Aoto's elbow, pulling him out of the crowds.

"Ah…hai." Aoto pulled his arm from his fuku-buchou's grip and half-jogged to the courts.

Fumiki shook his head, sighing again. "Scatterbrain." Ayumu laughed.

x x x x x

"Not bad, Echizen!" Nao called across the courts as they finished their practice set. "Despite not liking the sport, you aren't half bad!" He paused to catch his breath. "Your shots are really wild."

"That's because I can't control them." Kin flexed his grip on the racket handle. He smiled sheepishly. "In all honesty, Nao, this is only the third time I've held a racket."

"What?! Sugoi...!" Nao gave a loving glance to his own racket. "I've been playing since I was little. How can you play the way you do, then?"

"Just because I've not held a racket, doesn't stop my father from keeping me on a strict training schedule." Kin smiled. "I enjoy it. Though it keeps me from my books, it's nice to get outside now and again."

"Sugoi! We'll have to play together more!" Nao gave Kin a friendly slap on the back, making him stumble forward. "Ah, gomen!"

"Ne, it's fine." Kin brushed off his pants, handing Nao his racket. He looked at his watch. "Class will be starting soon. We should get going."

The pair made for the gate, but they were blocked.

"Where are you two going? The nets need to be taken down and the balls picked up and—"

"Mirai-senpai, it's fine." Ayumu came up behind him, putting a hand on the third year's shoulder. "They just signed up today. Fumiki-fuku-buchou is cutting the newbies some slack today."

"Mm." Mirai pushed his sunglasses onto his hair, revealing his gray eyes. "Tanaka Mirai. Third year."

"Echizen Kin."

"Kawamura Nao." They went through the introduction routine.

Ayumu smiled at the two. "Where are you two heading now?"

"Class is starting soon. We didn't want to be late." Kin answered.

The second year shook his head. "Club sign-ups coincided with the morning classes, so consider it a half-day today. Only afternoon classes will be held."

"Seems logical." Nao shrugged. Kin frowned.

Ayumu turned his gaze to Kin. "Something wrong, Echizen?"

"Ne, senpai, I have things to do for class." Kin replied. "I need to get a start on them." He moved to go around the second year, but Ayumu put his arm up, blocking the path once more.

"Ah…I was hoping to get a game from you two." Ayumu ran a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs from his face. The eye patch became visible with this action, the white gauze contrasting with his tanned skin.

"Another time, senpai. I have things to get done." Kin ducked under Ayumu's arm and took a few steps. He paused, turning back. "I don't have the right clothes anyway, senpai."

Ayumu gave him a skeptical glance. "I have a set you can borrow. One game, that's all I'm asking."

Kin sighed, knowing he would regret it later. "One."

Ayumu smiled. "My duffle bag is in the locker room, third shelf from the bottom on the left wall." He winked. "Hurry back."

Kin nodded slowly, turning on his heel. He made it to the locker room in good time, finding his senpai's clothes without much trouble. He changed into the spare gym clothes, feeling exposed. He _never_ wore shorts. Reason: He had girl legs. Or, at least, that's what his grandfather used to always tell him. It made him extremely self-conscious.

Giving a final tug at the bottom of the gray shorts, Kin grabbed out a spare racket and headed back towards the courts to find his senpai waiting patiently.

"That was faster than I'd expect from a reluctant first-year." Ayumu teased as Kin stepped onto the court.

Kin looked at him impassively. "Image having literally five minutes to get dressed, be in the car and on your way to the hospital when your kaa-san has just gone into labor."

Ayumu chuckled. "I suppose that'd be a good reason to be quick." He touched his racket to the ground. "Let's get started. Which?"

x x x x x

End of chapter one. Enjoyed it? Hated it? Constructive criticism? Please review. Any flames will be used to torture innocent puppies. Think of the puppies. _Don't flame._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - No, I do not own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama

**Disclaimer - No, I do not own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and posting it on this site. **

**Summary - Echizen Kin. We all know whose kid he is just by the name. Twelve years old, Kin and his father never liked any same thing that they could bond with. Until Kin decides to sign up for the tennis club at Seishun Gakuen. Befriending the son of one of his dad's old senpais, Kin finds tennis to be easy--just not very enjoyable. Follow Kin and his classmate, Nao, as they rollercoaster through their first year of middle school.**

**Author's Note - I'm saying this for the purpose to reassure you that I am going to continue working on this. It's my senior year in high school. I'm very, **_**very**_** busy with homework, my senior project, and the spring musical. My updates will probably be once a month, maybe longer. I just don't want anyone to be discouraged by the long waits. Please read and review anyway. It keeps me motivated.**

Saphira's Ember – Thanks very much for the constructive criticism. Hopefully this chapter will flow a bit better than the last one.

Fujilovesme – I'm glad you liked it. Keep checking for spelling errors! I just might miss them!

mysticLengend11 – Thanks for the review. Yes, life is full of surprises.

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_**Flashback **_

_Emphasis_/Emphasis

x x x x x

Kin knew that the Seigaku regulars were good—_very_ good—he just never thought that he'd be beaten this badly. Especially when it was two-on-one.

"Game, Ayumu! Six games to love!" The second-year referee called out. Kin let himself slump over, trying to catch his breath. He looked around the fence, spotting many shocked eyes watching them. Inhaling deeply, he straightened up.

"Ne, it was a good game." Ayumu was at the net, his hand held out. Kin took it with a sigh.

"Yeah. But you only let us score twice." He replied, letting his arm fall back to his side. He glanced over at his partner, who was fast asleep on the ground. "You exhausted him 'til breaking point." _'Nearly killed both of us with shots aimed at the chest, too.'_ Kin added mentally.

"It shows that he needs to work on his stamina." Ayumu chuckled, hopping over the net. He kneeled down next to Nao and hoisted him over his shoulder with ease. "Grab his racket. We'll just have to lay him on a bench, so he's out of the way until he regains consciousness."

"Mm." Kin did as he was told, following the senpai as he lay the sleeping first year on an unoccupied bench.

"So, why are you playing tennis, Echizen?"

The question caught Kin off-guard. Why this happened, he didn't know. He had the answer.

"For my father." Kin replied.

Ayumu didn't smile, nor frown, just nodded. "He'd understand your feelings, Kin. Don't do something you don't enjoy." The second-year put a hand on his kohai's shoulder. "I play tennis, not for the game, but for the thrill—the drive it takes to beat someone better than myself."

Kin pulled away, not looking at the older teen. "I can't say I hate tennis. I don't know much about it." He turned back, a smile on his lips. "Maybe I'll like it more than I think I will." Kin made for the gate. "Excuse me, Suzuki-senpai. I have things to get done."

Ayumu watched the first-year disappear into the locker rooms. After a minute or two, he let out a sigh.

"I don't know, nii-chan, he's not connecting with tennis like the others." Ayumu looked up as his twin stopped behind him. "Maybe we should tell him."

Aoto shook his head, letting his brown locks fly over his face. He brushed them back with a slender hand. "Give him time, Ayumu. Like he said, he doesn't know much. He might come around sooner than you think."

Ayumu leaned back, his shoulder blades resting against his brother's chest. Aoto mussed up the younger twin's hair, receiving a soft laugh in reply. Aoto smiled.

"Who knew that thirteen minutes could make me act more like a loving mother than a teasing older brother?"

Ayumu placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because you're the captain and you care about your team too much."

"Could be." Aoto nodded. He pushed his twin from his chest and nodded towards the empty court. "Join me for a game?"

Ayumu shrugged. "Ne, it is nice to beat you every once in a while."

"It's not like I let you!" Aoto exclaimed, mortified at the statement. "It's a wonder why you're not the captain."

"Maybe they thought that you were me and I was you when they decided." Ayumu mused. Aoto let out a hearty laugh. Ayumu chuckled. "Let's get started."

Kin watched, out of sight, as the two regulars began their match. Letting out a sigh, he sunk down to the ground. Who was he kidding? He wasn't a tennis player. He could never understand the concept of the game. The thrill? It was just tiring. All you did was run back and forth, trying to hit a ball within a court and score points. It was...pointless. Kin let his head droop as he brought his knees to his chest.

"I'm not a tennis player..." He whispered.

"Then why did you join the club?"

Kin looked up in time to see a young girl plop down next to him. Her tawny hair was cut to her chin and it was pulled into low pigtails. She tugged at one of the tails as she spoke.

"If you aren't built for tennis, then make yourself be built for it. My dad always told me that, no matter if you weren't made for something, if you want it bad enough, you'll go the distance to transform yourself into someone made for that thing." She said, looking up at the cloudless sky. "I'm not a very smart person. Book smart, that is. I get by, though. I don't let what others say or think of me get to me. I ignore them and do my own thing."

Kin looked at the girl quizzically. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

The girl shrugged. "Advice, I guess. It's how I get by." She smiled. "It makes me feel better inside, know that I can help someone out."

"I see."

"Oh, I'm Ai, by the way. Fuji Ai."

Kin took her outstretched hand briefly. "Echizen Kin. Nice to meet you."

Ai's eyes went wide. "Echizen?! Really??" She had moved to her knees now, and was staring at Kin with excited cerulean orbs. Kin slowly nodded, wishing that he'd denied it as the girl grabbed his hand and began yammering on about God knows what. He caught a few words here and there. Something about tennis...fathers...brilliant...chibi...juice...school...

He couldn't catch the rest as another girl, spitting image of the one before him, came up behind them. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ai, leave the poor soul alone. Dad wouldn't be happy if I told him you talked another person into shock." The twin turned her eyes to Kin. "Sorry about my sister. She gets excited when she meets someone with the same last name as someone dad knew." The girl bowed, a more formal greeting. "I'm Fuji Ami. We were in summer chess club together."

"Oh, yes, I remember. You were the only one who could beat me in six moves. It's nice to see you again, Fuji-san." Kin replied. Ami let out a laugh.

"Don't be so uptight about it. Drop the formalities." Ami stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Just call me Ami. Leave the 'Fuji-san' for my dad."

Kin smiled. "Ami. Ai." He looked between the two. "Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite." They replied in unison. Ami glanced at her watch. "Crap. Afternoon classes start in twenty minutes. I gotta go get some stuff done. Later!" She jogged off.

Kin took her absence as a cue for him to leave as well. "Sumimasen, Ai-san. I have some things to get done also."

"Bye, Kin-chan!"

Kin cringed at the new nickname. He composed himself before giving her a wave and hurrying off. _'Scary, scary.'_

0-0-0-0

**Oh, jeez. Gomenasai ****for the long wait and short chapter. For those who don't understand Japanese very well (myself included), I will be posting a short, sort of "dictionary" at the end of the chapters if I use any Japanese words or phrases.**

**Words****/Phrases of the Day****:**

**Senpai – Senior/older student.**

**Kohai – Junior/younger student.**

**Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you.**

**Sumimasen – Excuse me.**

**Gomenasai – I'm very sorry.**


End file.
